Korrasami Week 2012
by myswordhandtwtiches
Summary: All of my submissions for Korrasami Week.
1. Nightmares

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Asami groaned, rolling over in her bed. It couldn't be morning yet. Why were people making noise so early? Silently willing it away, she felt herself drifting off again.

"Yaaaah!"

There was a cry, breaking the steady thumps and Asami's sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The yell had sounded like Korra, but that was impossible. The Avatar loved her sleep as much as she loved Naga.

It came again, louder, followed by the sound of snapping branches. That was definitely Korra.

Sliding her robe on, Asami walked to her window. There she was, her forehead resting against the trunk of a broken tree, her chest heaving. Asami frowned, wondering what could be keeping her friend up.

Asami pulled on her shoes and climbed out the window. "Korra?"

Korra's head shot up. "Asami?"

"What are you doing?"

"Training."

"It's the middle of the night."

"So? I have to be ready for Amon when he comes back."

"Korra, they found the boat reminents and Amon is probably dead."

"You don't know that. He caught me off guard with the math test and my lack of pants but not with this.

"What are you talking about?"

"In my dream, Amon gave me a math test I wasn't ready for, and my pants disappeared."

"Ooooh, I get it." Asami caught her friend's fist before it come in contact with the tree again. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to bed."

"But I—"

"No buts. Come on." Asami grabbed her wrist and led her back inside. "When I was little, I used to get nightmares a lot." Opening the door to Korra's room, she pulled her and made her lay on the bed.

"Asami…."

"No, quiet. Move over."

"What? Why?"

"Because it helps to sleep with someone else."

Korra opened her mouth to protest, but thought better off it and moved over. Asami pulled her robe off and crawled in next to her.

"My mom used to do this with me," Asami explained, turning on her side to look at her friend. "It always made me feel better and kept the nightmares away."

Korra didn't say anything. Reaching out, Asami brushed some of her hair from her face. "If you need anything, just wake me, alright?"

Korra nodded and closed her eyes. Her breathing quickly evened out, and Asami let her eyes close as well.


	2. Modern Day

"I feel like a baked potato, Asami." Korra groaned as Asami fitted the gown's collar on. "This thing is ridiculous.

"I know, Korra, but think about it. In a few hours from now, you'll be out of it _and_ a high school graduate!" Asami finished, and backed up to admire her handy work. "And we can start planning for our shared dorm room."

"Are we still going to that party afterward?" Korra asked, turning to the mirror to grimace at the image of the bright yellow and orange graduation gown. "Oh my god, this thing is terrible. Why can't I just wear my regular clothing?"

"I agree with the terrible part. It doesn't flatter you at all." Asami leaned against the mirror, smirking suggestively. "And I was thinking we'd just come back to my place after the ceremony and have our own little party."

Korra glared at her girlfriend. "Asami. Tell me you didn't throw a big party for me."

"Oh, no, it's not a big party."

"Good." Korra reached over to the table, and picked up her graduation cap. The hat was the worst part of the outfit. If it was possible to get worse than the gown.

"Just a few hundred people, some pounding music, spiked drinks… you know, the usual." She brushed her knuckles against her jacket, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Asami!"

"What! I'm kidding, Korra!"

Korra glared at her. "You'd better be."

"Or what?"

"Or your after party isn't happening." If Asami wanted to play dirty, so would she.

"Whoa, that's not fair." Asami jumped off the mirror, her eyes wide, actually worry that Korra would do something like that to her.

"It's totally fair." Korra smirked, stepping closer.

"Oh, be quiet and put your cap on. Or do you need help with that too?"

"Hmmm, not quite yet. Might need some with it after the ceremony though."


	3. Work Out

This was getting ridiculous. When was Asami going to forgive her? It wasn't even her fault. The guy had been asking for it. And it was her duty as the Avatar to protect people from jerks like him. She'd apologized a million times now for making a scene, and breaking that shopkeeper's window, and Asami still wouldn't talk to her.

Or touch her.

Not even a hug.

And Korra thought she was dying.

This past week, she'd taken to working out twice as much as she normally did. It gave her an outlet for the frustration she felt at not being able to interact normally with her girlfriend. Sweating and working her muscles until they were sore was the only way she could possibly get through day.

After a flurry of air- and waterbending attacks, Korra finished the dummy off with a fire punch to the chest. As the dummy burned, Korra imagined that thug's face on it, which only fueled more angry firebending. She could practically hear her firebending teacher yelling at her for throwing so much emotion into her attacks, but she didn't care. She had to get it out somehow.

Stupid thug. Stupid Asami.

No, Asami wasn't stupid. She was. She'd ruined an important dinner for her girlfriend. And yeah, she deserved some form of punishment, but this was going too far.

Korra let out a frustrated groan and fell onto her back, staring at the sky. Clouds floated lazily by, mocking her with their peacefulness. Clouds didn't have a care in the world. They didn't have to worry about playing peacekeeper, mastering all four elements and the Avatar State, dealing with morons in politics. On top trying to keep her girlfriend happy and failing miserably.

"Frustrated?" Asami's face appeared above her, startling Korra out of her angry musing.

"Asami!" Excitement filled her voice, more than she'd planned to let through.

"Korra."

It was so nice to hear her voice. "What are you doing here?" Korra asked, trying to continue the conversation.

Asami didn't answer. She just folded her arms and stared at Korra on the ground.

Sighing, Korra jumped to her feet. "Asami, you can't shut me out forever. I've apologized a billion times now. What do you want me to do?"

"That dinner was important, Korra."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but—"

"No, no buts."

"I'm an idiot, okay? I have no impulse control and I'm sorry. Please, just stop being angry with me?"

Asami's stiff face twitched, and Korra thought she caught a glimpse of something softer. Approaching slowly, Korra opened her arm, hoping Asami would hug her. Several moments passed, and Korra started to lower her arms, disappointed her apology wasn't taken yet again.

Suddenly, Asami's arms were around her, holding her close. It took a second for Korra to register, but she hugged her back, grinning widely.

Asami pulled back, though, sooner than Korra wanted. Her face was one of disgust as she held her girlfriend away from her by the shoulders. "You're all sweaty and gross."

Korra rose her eyebrow. "What?"

"Have you always sweated this much? My jacket is soaked now."

Korra looked down at her own clothing, frowning. Sure, her shirt was sticking to her skin, but it wasn't that bad. Shrugging, Korra went to pick up the charred remains of the dummy from earlier, remembering the anger she'd put into it.

"That's the seventh practice dummy you've destroyed this month. And we're only two weeks in." Asami unzip her sweat-soaked jacket and rested it on a bench nearby. "One would think you have some misplaced aggression.

Korra looked over to Asami, confused by her words. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have a better way to take out your frustration."

Korra dropped the ashes at her feet, and stared at her girlfriend. "So, I'm one hundred percent forgiven?"

Asami strode over to Korra, taking her face in her hands. "Mmm, maybe not one hundred percent but almost." She kissed her softly, making Korra's heart soar. She moved to put her arms around Asami's neck, but was stopped almost as soon as she started to get into it.

"But you have to take a shower first."


	4. Fairy Tale

"Daddy, I can take care of myself. Just let me go out into town and look around. Please." Princess Asami begged her father. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"No, it's much too dangerous for you. And this is the last I'll hear of this!" With a flick of his robe, the gray-haired man strode out of his daughter's room, leaving the girl to flop down on her bed.

It wasn't fair. She's almost eighteen now, and her father still didn't trust her enough to let her go into the city. She was more than capable of protecting herself. He'd made sure of it. What was his problem?

Why did she even have to listen to him anyway?

She didn't.

Asami quickly sat up, and ran to her closet. She found her beige cloak, one that would make her less noticeable in the city streets, she hoped, and flung it over her shoulders, fastening the buttons over her maroon jacket and black pants. Her father had to learn that she wasn't a baby anymore, and that she hated being locked in this mansion.

Looking outside, she saw that sun was setting, casting a lovely orange glow over her yard. The groundskeeper should have been home by now, meaning no one would see her escape.

By the time she'd crossed the grounds, it was pitch black, so she had to scale the wall by moonlight. Lucky for her, this side of the wall was falling into disrepair and had plenty of holes for her to use. She landed softly on the grass outside, and quickly walked toward the light of the city.

When she finally reached the first building marking the outside of town, she smiled widely, touching the dark brick. Under the bright street lamp, Asami leaned against the wall, ignoring the voice in the back of her head that told her it was unladylike to slouch.

Asami heard sirens close by, and wondered what they were for. She remembered her teacher from long ago say sirens often sounded for an emergency. Was someone in trouble?

Maybe she could help—

Something yanked onto her arm, pulling her into a dark alley, away from the street light, just as a large car with flashing lights zoomed by. She was shoved into a wall and just as she opened her mouth to scream, a hand was slammed over her mouth.

"Shhhh." She heard from beside her.

It was too dark to make out any details, but the person who had grabbed her appeared to be a girl, about her age, maybe a little younger. She was shorter than her, but that didn't seem to matter, because she had her held down tightly.

There was click, like a door closing, and Asami heard hushed voices. She heard something about "gangs" and "criminals". Were the cops looking for someone?

After a few minutes, there was the sound of opening doors, and the car's engine roared, and Asami watched the flashing lights fade into the background.

The second the lights weren't visible, the girl released her.

"Sorry about that. The feds like to arrest anyone out this late." She said, folding her arms and smirking. "You don't look like you're from around here."

"How can you tell?"

"Your shoes. They're swanky, like the ones the rich people wear."

"Oh." Asami looked down, and twisted her feet. These were her worst pair. They weren't even shiny anymore.

"You run away from something?" She asked, proceeding to lean against the wall next to Asami.

"Uh…."

"It's okay." She put her hands up. "It's none of my business." Moving her right hand out, she smiled warmly. "I'm Korra, by the way."

"Asami." Shaking her hand, she looked around the alley. "Do you… live in this alley?"

"What, this place?" Korra kicked a rock at the ground. "No way. My place is a lot nicer." Smirking, she reached out again for Asami's hand. "I can show you, if you want."

Asami looked around, unsure if she should go with this girl. She didn't seem very… clean.

"C'mon, Asami. Trust me."

"O… okay." She took her hand, and yelped Korra pull her closer. "What are you—"

"Shhhh." Korra leaned down, and slid her arm under Asami's knees, picking her up. "Best way to travel isn't on the street."

With that, Korra leaped, seemingly effortlessly, onto a dumpster, and sprung off it, grabbing the low roof of one of the buildings. Asami clutched her arms around Korra's neck, as she cleared the gap between two more buildings easily. She set her down, after the third gap, and lead her to a rundown shack that had been built on top of the building.

Throwing the carpet covering the door aside, Korra opened her arms wide. "This is it. It's not much, but it works."

Asami walked in, in awe that someone could live here. It was so… dirty. And there were holes in the ceiling. It seemed so miserable.

But at the same time, Asami thought it was fantastic. It had a sense of freedom that she'd never felt before.

"Judging by your clothes, it's nothing compared to your previous living space, and despite the holes in the ceiling, it doesn't leak."

"How…"

"I have a tarp I throw over when it looks like it might rain. And during the winter."

"You really live here?"

"Yep." Korra smiled and walked over to sit on the stained mattress in the corner. "Have for a while. I ran away from home too, you see, and when I got in the city, instead of using my titles to get me a nice place, I chose to live like this."

"Why?" Asami sat next to her, trying to keep the grimace off her face. The mattress didn't smell, but it looked like it should.

"Because." Korra frowned now. "Back home, I was always locked up, unable to go out when I wanted. Only when it was convinent for the people watching me. And I was sick of it, so I did what I felt like and ran away. And now I'm free to do whatever I want."

"We have a lot in common, Korra."

"Z'at so, Asami?"

"My… my last name is Sato. As in Hiroshi Sato…."

"No way! Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow! Princess of the United Nations!"

"You don't have to…"

"You hungry? I got some seal jerky stashed away her somewhere."

"Uh sure…."

Korra fished around in a broken cabinet and pulled out a burlap sack. Pulling two strips out, she handed one to Asami.

Asami tentatively took a bite out of the strip, and gasped when she tasted it. "Oh my—"

"Good, right?" Korra grinned, and scooted back to lean on the wall.

Asami looked over to Korra, taking in how the dim light played on her face. Her skin was darker than Asami's, making her bright blue eyes and white teeth stand out. She was gorgeous. Even with her dirty clothes and messy hair.

Asami moved back to sit against the wall with her, and without thinking about it, laid her head on Korra's shoulder. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't, Asami."


	5. Drunk

"Tonraq, you know you shouldn't—"

"Senna, come on now. Our daughter has challenged me to a duel."

"This really isn't—"

"Yeah, dad, you should listen to mom. She knows you won't win and wants to save your pride."

"Korra, this really isn't a good idea for you either. Don't you have training in the morning with Tenzin?"

"You just don't want my dad humiliated in front of you, Asami."

Asami cringed as she watched the two water tribe members down a shot. When she agreed to dinner with Korra's family, she had no idea it would involve a drinking competition. Weren't those usually reserved for teenage boys?

Then again this was Korra, and she had to get it from somewhere. And that somewhere was probably her father.

Another shot went down, and another. Asami looked over to Korra's mother, only to see her washing the dishes. Like she didn't care her husband and daughter were in a ridiculous competition.

"Is this normal?" Asami asked, still watching them.

"Oh yes. Korra is so much like her father."

"So who do you think will win?"

"Korra, of course. She may have gotten Tonraq's bull-headedness, but she got my alcohol tolerance. I've beaten him countless times over the years. You'd be surprised, a man as big as him, not being able to hold his alcohol." Senna shook her head, laughing.

"I've never seen Korra drink. At all the gatherings in Republic City, she always turns down liquor."

There was a thud, and Asami turned to see Tonraq's face flat on the table. Korra threw up her arms in victory, knocking over her shotglass, and almost tipping her chair over. "I win, dad! You lose. I am ultimate champion!"

Senna put her dish down and walked over to pick her husband off the table. "Congrats Korra, you beat your father. It's not like it's hard to do." She joked, slinging his large arm over her shoulder. "Now, I'm going to get him to bed. Shouldn't you be heading back to the compound?"

"Oh right. I have training in the morning." Korra stood up, knocking the chair over.

Asami noticed the wobble in her step as she went for the door. "Wait for me, Korra." She paused at the door, swaying on her feet. "Thanks for dinner, and…"

Senna laughed, and nodded. "Any time dear. It's always nice to have Korra's friends over."

Korra opened the door, and Asami followed her out. The chill instantly penetrated Asami's warm clothing.

"You cold, 'Sami?" The Avatar's words slurred together, making Asami look back in concern. She found her stumbling on the snow, eyes half open.

"Are you okay?"

Korra nodded, before taking another step. "Totally fine. Why d'you ask?"

"You're drunk."

"Nuh uh. I won. My dad's the drunk one." Asami walked slower to let Korra catch up.

"Just because he's the one that passed out, doesn't mean you didn't get drunk too."

"Can I tell you a secret, 'Sami?"

"Sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Korra. But we should get home."

"Nope." Korra lazily wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and fell backward. "I wanna lay in the snow."

"It's cold, Korra…."

"Not if we lay together."


	6. Festivities

**Festivities**

"Korra! Kooooooorra!" Bolin ran up the steps to the girls' dormitory, "Hey! Korra guess what!"

Korra looked up from where she was brushing Naga. "Bolin, hey." She smiled at her friend. "What's up?" She took her brush from Naga's fur. The polar bear-dog grumbled, before laying its large head on its front paws.

"The council is throwing a party to celebrate the official end of cleaning up Amon's mess!" Bolin announced. "The whole city is invited!"

Korra frowned. She wasn't much of a party person. Her last city gathering had ended up with her joining a task force she wanted nothing to do with and reporters breathing down her neck.

"Please tell me you're going?" Bolin begged, sticking his lower lip out. "It won't be nearly as much fun without you there."

"I dunno, Bolin. Parties are a hassle. I'd rather avoid them."

"Oh! I know!" Bolin slung his arm around Korra's shoulders. "You could ask my brother to go with you! That'd make the night better, right?"

Korra grimaced at the mention of Mako. The two weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment, not that Bolin would know that.

"Maybe." Korra mumbled, not committing. "I'll think about it."

"Think fast, cuz the party is tomorrow night."

"Okay."

Bolin patted his friend on the back and walked away. Korra let out a sigh, and slumped against one of the columns. Korra really didn't want to go to a party, especially with Mako. Those two things combined would surely make the night terrible.

"I guess I could go with someone else…." Korra muttered to herself. "What do you think, Naga? Who should I go with?" She turned to see her best friend asleep. No answer from her then.

Korra slid down the column and landed hard on the ground. Maybe she should just suck up her issues with Mako and ask him to go with her. But that would require both an apology and an explanation, and she wasn't ready to give either. She could go alone, but then she'd be subject to random guys' advances which, as she learned at her last Republic City function, were really quite annoying. There had to be another person.

Korra's mind skipped to one person in particular. One with long, flowing dark hair and gorgeous green eyes. Her heart speed up at the thought of asking this person, but her brain told her that it was impossible.

"Hey, something wrong, Korra?" The very voice of the person she was thinking about startled her out of her head.

The Avatar turned to se Asami standing over her. "Um, no." She answered, faking a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Cuz you're mumbling to yourself." Asami sat down on the patio next to Korra. "And that is never good."

Korra turned away and leaned her head against the column. "It's nothing."

"Come on, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." Asami pleaded, leaning over to try and keep Korra's face turned toward her.

"Okay, fine." Korra caved in quickly. "The council is throwing a party for the city tomorrow."

"And? It's just a party."

"But Bolin wants me to go."

"It is hard to say no to that boy." Asami rubbed her chin.

"And he suggested I go with Mako, but…."

"You and Mako aren't together and that would be awkward," Asami finished. "Just take someone else."

"I don't have anyone else. You, Mako, and Bolin are pretty much the only people I know, outside of the people on this island." Korra pulled her knees up and rested her head on them.

Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder. "You could ask Bolin to go. As a friend. He'd be more than happy to."

"I've already damaged Bolin enough without asking for a friend-date." Korra mumbled, grimacing at the memory of their date and the day afterward.

"You could ask me, you know. I'd be happy to go with you."

Korra's head shot up at that. "What? Really?" She shouted, excited. "You would go with me?"

"Sure. What are friends for?" Asami smiled at her. "We can even help each other pick out our dresses and fight off the skeeze-bags together.

Korra's face fell at the mention of friends, but she quickly realized that, even if it was just as friends, Asami was still going with her and no one else. She could live with that.

"Okay." Korra nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Asami laughed and stood up. "So, come by my room tomorrow morning and we'll pick something out."

Korra smiled as Asami walked away. Maybe tomorrow night wouldn't be as bad as she'd originally thought.

XXXXX

Korra was right. She was having a blast. Standing next to Asami, she listened to Bolin tell another joke. The night had started off with Korra dreading walking into the park, where the party was being held, but it quickly shifted into a fun night out with her friends. Even Mako was acting civilized, and managed to not bring her down.

The band's music floated through the party. Even if she wasn't here with friends, Korra would have enjoyed the gathering just for the music.

"Hey, Korra, Bolin and I are going to go get something to drink." Asami nudged her out of her thoughts. "You want anything?"

Korra shook her head, and watched her walk toward the refreshment table, leaving Korra with Mako.

Mako looked to Asami's retreating figure, then back to Korra. "You know, Korra," he started, trying to keep the jealousy from his voice, "You could ask her to dance."

"Huh?" Korra turned to Mako, startled at his words. "Why would I—"

Mako rose an eyebrow. "You like her, right? So ask her to dance."

"But…. Uh…."

"Look, Korra, I know she's the reason you were having trouble committing fully to our relationship." Mako confessed, taking a breath to calm himself. "I didn't figure it out until a while after our big fight, but just so you know, I have no issue with it. You and I can just move past this and go back to being good friends."

Korra stared at Mako. She had not been expecting that. "Um, thanks, Mako. Really."

"But you should still ask Asami to dance." Mako smirked. "She's a fantastic dancer."

"Maybe." Korra turned away, folding her arms.

"Do or don't, I'm not making you do anything. But if you want to, you should." Mako shrugged and turned to walk away.

Korra watched him leave, still mulling over the idea.

"Where's he going?" Asami came up behind her. "Did you two have a fight?"

Korra shook her head. "Actually, he kind of apologized. Kind of."

"Well that's good, right? With him, kind of is better than nothing." Asami laughed once.

"Where'd Bolin go?"

"Oh he ran off with some fangirls. So now I guess it's just the two of us."

Korra looked over to Asami, the knot that'd been in her throat all night tightening. She really did want to ask Asami to dance. But what if she said no, walked away, or something worse?

_What are you doing, Korra? You've never been afraid of rejection before. Think about how Mako tried to reject you but you kissed him anyway._ _It's just a dance. _

The voice of reason in her head screamed at her to just go for it. Who cared about the consequences?

"Hey, Asami?" Korra spoke up. She could do this. She'd done a lot harder things.

"What is it, Korra?" Asami asked, setting her drink on a nearby table.

"Do you want to dance?" She managed to get through the question without her voice shaking. "You know, with me?"

Asami laughed at the added part, but didn't look offended. That was good news. "You realize it's a slow song, right?"

"Yeah." Korra took a deep breath and stuck her hand out, palm up. "Dance with me anyway?"

Asami looked at Korra for a moment longer, and put her hand in Korra's. "Sure." She said, letting Korra pull her out to the crowd of dancing people.

When they got to the crowd, Korra realized she didn't know how to dance with another girl. Thankfully Asami simply laid her hands on Korra's shoulders, ignoring the awkwardness Korra was giving off.

"So." Asami pulled Korra's hands from her sides where she was frozen, and set them on her hips. "Why'd you ask me to dance?"

"Uhm…. I just…." Korra stuttered, looking around for some sort of explanation that didn't involve her confessing. "Thought it'd be fun?"

Asami stared at her, obviously seeing through her. Korra laughed, and changed their position to a more formal dancing style, taking Asami's hand in hers. Asami rose her eyebrows, questioning.

"Oh, come now, Asami. I'm the Avatar. I know how to dance." Korra smirked, her usual bravado finally showing though. "I'm quite good, if I do say so myself."

She spun Asami around, smirking when she took in the girl's shocked expression. Pulling Asami back to her, she saw her challenge had been accepted. Asami took the lead this round, leading the girls to bump into a couple nearby.

"Sorry!" Korra shouted as Asami pulled her to more open area.

The two spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing. When it came time for them to go home, Korra'd forgotten the nervousness she'd felt earlier.

"You know, I really had no idea you were so light on your feet." Asami admitted when they walked up the steps to their rooms.

Korra brushed her knuckles on her dress. "It's a gift."

Asami laughed, and put her hand on the knob to her room. "I had a lot of fun tonight. I'm glad we went together, Korra."

"Me too." Korra smiled softly. "You know, I was dreading tonight, but it was a lot better than I expected."

Asami opened her door and stepped in. "Good night, Korra. Sleep well."

"Yeah. You too." Korra responded, turning to go to her own room.

"Oh, Korra!" Asami shouted, just before Korra opened her door.

"Huh? What is it? Did you forget something?" Korra turned back to her.

"Yeah, I did."

"What wa—" Korra's question was cut off by Asami's mouth. The Avatar stumbled back, completely taken by surprise as Asami kissed her.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to make Korra forget how to breathe. Even after she'd pulled back.

"Thank you for tonight, Korra." Asami grinned, walking back to her room.

Korra nodded, unable to speak. Or think.

"Oh, and next time you want to go on a date, just ask."


	7. Pleasure

"C'mon, we're almost there!"

"Korra, it is freezing out here!"

"I told you to grab your big coat!"

"But you didn't give me time to get it!"

Korra let go of Asami's wrist, and yanked her own coat off. "Here, have mine!" She shoved it over her girlfriend's head. "Now, c'mon!"

"But what about—"

"I'm a firebender, I can deal with it, come on!"

Asami groaned as Korra pulled her up the hill. It was snowing lightly, and the moon was just barely showing through the clouds, making it almost impossible to see. But that didn't seem to make Korra walk any slower. Then again, this was her home territory. She probably knew it like the back of her hand.

When they finally reached the top of the hill, Korra loosened her grip on Asami's wrist and turned to face her.

"What are we doing up here in the middle of the night?"

"I told you about the festival that's starting tomorrow, right?" Korra's face split into the widest grin Asami'd ever seen.

"Yeah?"

"Well, look down there." Korra pointed down the hill they'd just climbed. "And it's not quite midnight."

All Asami saw was the dark form of the village where Korra's parents lived. There a few lights shining where people hadn't gone to sleep yet, or fires hadn't been put out.

"What am I looking for?"

"Wait for it." Korra sat down on the snow, and pulled Asami down with her.

It was hard for Asami to protest when Korra pulled her closer. She would never understand how anyone could live their whole lives down here. But even she had to admit it had a certain beauty to it. The snow in the dim sunlight sparkled, bouncing off everything, and making everything shine brighter. And the constant cold was a great excuse for convincing Korra to sleep next to her. Not that she needed much convincing.

"Are you watching?" Korra asked, holding Asami closer to her chest and resting her chin on her head.

"Yes, Korra."

Suddenly, the dark village lit up. Bright orange lanterns lined the pathways between the buildings, and the banners Asami had seen thrown across the ground earlier were hanging. The orange light bounced off the snow and gave the whole horizon a faint glowing.

"The festival is celebrate what little sun we get and how, even though it's not as important to us as the moon, it's still important to life. It's one of my favorite festivals. Next to the moon festival, of course."

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Korra let go of Asami and stood up. "But now, I have something to ask you."

Asami rose her eyebrows, and stood up as well. Sitting in the snow wasn't as warm without Korra nearby. "What is it?"

"We've been dating for a while now…." Korra kicked some snow off her boots, staring down at them. Asami couldn't tell if the red on her cheeks was from her blushing, or if the light was playing tricks on her eyes. "And you know, I care about you more than anyone else in the world."

"Yes….?"

"And, well…." Korra reached forward, putting her hand in the pocket of her coat, and pulled out a small blue object. "I was wondering if the lovely Miss Asami Sato would do me the immense honor of marrying me?"

It took a moment for Asami to register what was happening. She was frozen in place. Korra shuffled her feet and rubbed her arm, obviously getting fidgety with Asami's lack of response. Snapping out of it, Asami threw her arms around Korra's neck.

"It would be my pleasure, Avatar Korra."


End file.
